


The Lion's Name

by chimpsky



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimpsky/pseuds/chimpsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime begs to hear his name. Brienne complies. NO book spoilers. Spoilers for some of the episodes I suppose. Completely based on the TV verse as I havent read the books yet. I only know about stuff that has happened in the show so far.<br/>Takes place sometime after Jaime and Brienne leave Harrenhal. Setting: an inn (just roll with it please. setting is not important)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion's Name

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in like 5 years sorry I'm really out of practice. Please just roll with the setting. I just needed them to be someplace alone. *winkwink* I wrote this starting in the middle and then was like, whoops I need a beginning, so that's why it's kind of...i dont know.  
> Ok I apologize in advance if this is lame. Also I cant write smut so that's why I left it where I left it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated!

Jaime Lannister watched from the corner as Qyburn sat on the bed in one of the inn rooms with Brienne besides him. She had managed to find a change of men’s clothes and was finally rid of the horrid, torn pink dress she had been given in Harrenhal. Qyburn held a piece of wine-soaked cloth in front of her. As he reached out to place it against the wounds on her collarbone, Brienne snatched up the cloth from him. “I can manage this myself, thank you, Ser.” Qyburn made no argument and stood up from the bed.

“As you wish,” he said, making for the door but turning back to address Jaime before he left. “Make sure she cleans her wounds thoroughly. After tonight they should be fine.” And with that he left the pair alone in the darkened room.

Brienne moved the cloth underneath her shirt to dab at her wounds, and though it stung, she knew they were almost scabbed over to the point where they would no longer bother her any longer. _All that will be left will be the scars_ , she thought.

Jaime watched her face sadden and, without reason, moved aimlessly over to the bed and sat next to Brienne. She ignored him. He didn’t like that. “I can do that for you, you know.”

“I don’t need your help, Ser. I am not a child,” she spat.

Jaime rolled his eyes. “I never said you were, wench.”

Unsure how to respond, Brienne ignored him again and finished cleaning her wounds in complete silence. Once finished, she set the cloth aside. Brienne almost wished he would say something again, but he continued to sit there, not speaking a word. The silence, though something she once prayed for with Jaime, was now unbearable. She forced herself to speak up. “I am sorry for not letting you help it’s just that-“

“Please,” he cut her off, scoffing. “You don’t have to apologize for something like that. I know you still do not like me. Why should you feel sorry for pushing me away? It is what any sane person would do. I am after all, the Kingslayer, am I not?” His words were bitter and echoed in Brienne’s ears. _Kingslayer_ , she thought. _Is he still just that?_ Shaking the thought from her head she looked him square in the face, her clear blue eyes boring into him when he made eye contact with her. She was so focused on him he felt tense suddenly. When she spoke, he tensed even more, unsure of what was to come, but her voiced turned soft and he relaxed.

“You are not the man you once were,” she stated simply. “You saved me from being raped by Hoat’s men. You came back for me. You jumped in the bear pit with no weapon or shield. You saved me. You are Jaime of House Lannister and I-“ _I love you_ , she thought, but could not say it. She blushed at her own unspoken words and broke her stare with Jaime before she could notice his eyes fill with something dark and lustful – a look she would not have known even if she had been staring into his eyes at this moment. No man had ever looked at her this way before, and certainly not Jaime Lannister.

“Say it again.” His low voice startled Brienne and she glanced upwards to meet his eyes again. They appeared different to her, though she could not say what exactly it was that had changed about them.

“What?”

“Say it _again_ ,” he repeated, this time with more force. He moved closer towards Brienne. She continued to stare at him, wide-eyed, her mouth slightly agape. Her heartbeat began to quicken as Jaime made to grab hold of her right bicep with his good hand. When his hand tightened around her arm, she blushed bright red, but made no attempt to push him away this time.

He leaned into her, his breath hot against her flaming red cheeks, and growled, “My _name_ , wench. Say my _name_.”

She did not like the nickname but she couldn’t help herself from complying, thrown off by his command. “J-Jaime,” she whispered, unsure of the words leaving her mouth. She tried to think of something else to say, but before she could whisper another word, the man’s mouth was on hers.

The kiss was hard and sloppy and she didn’t know quite what to do, but immediately Brienne could feel herself growing warm. She tried to sink into him, but instead the lion pulled away. He moved his hand over her cheek and traced small circles over her scars with his thumb. Jaime knew the Maid of Tarth was not used to such gestures by any man – he did not wish to scare her off with his forceful maneuvers. He stated softly this time, as he looked into her eyes lovingly, “Say it again, Brienne.”

“ _Jaime_ ,” Brienne spoke with a yearning voice.

The golden haired man smirked at her obvious want for him, and he kissed her again, now with gentle lips. His hand snaked around the back of her neck and he used his right arm to wrap around Brienne’s body and pull her closer towards him. She let out a soft moan as he deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue out to grace her chapped lips and beg for access inside. Her nerves alight with fire coursed through her body and Brienne awkwardly opened her mouth to his. She could feel his hot breath inside her throat and his tongue on her own. Though the sensation felt odd to her at first, Brienne knew she wanted more. She moved her hands to Jaime’s chest and pulled on his shirt to bring him even closer to her. He groaned at this and she smiled in satisfaction. “Say it again,” Jaime mumbled as he began to kiss her neck.

“ _Jaime_.” She pulled his shirt over his body and studied his nakedness, letting the image truly sink in. Eagerly, Brienne continued to explore his body, letting her hands roam from his chest to his shoulders to the nape of his neck, until her fingers were entwined in his golden locks. She wanted to touch every inch of him – to be as close to him as possible.

She shifted her long legs on the bed and kneeled, straddling Jaime. Rocking against him, she felt his hardened cock beneath her. She gasped and he moaned into her neck, “Again.”

“ _Jaime_ ,” she sighed as he slid his left hand under her shirt and touched more of her bare flesh. One handed, he slowly and clumsily brought Brienne’s shirt high above her chest and over her head. It dropped to the floor. Next, Jaime took off the bandage that held her small breasts down to her chest. His slow pace only caused Brienne to moan more in want, and she frowned when he stopped kissing her and instead spent a good while looking at her half naked body. A similar sensation to the one he felt in the baths rushed through his body and he felt the tightness in his pants even more. Brienne’s felt her face grow extremely hot. His stare made her feel dizzy and she was suddenly aware of how inadequately shaped she was for a man with his looks.  She wanted to say something – apologize for not being beautiful and curvy – but she could not find the words. Instead, she placed her palms against Jaime’s chest, sighed, and gave him a saddened look. Understanding her wordless apology and finding himself almost angered by her lack of faith in his desire for her, he spoke to her clearly, almost harshly, as though he were truly offended. “If I did not want you, Lady Brienne, I would not be having you right now.” Her eyes perked up but he could still tell she was not satisfied. Carefully, he used his left hand against her back to lay her down on the bed and used his right arm to prop himself up over her. Lying beneath him, she almost felt smaller than him – she almost felt ladylike. “Don’t you trust me?” Jaime asked.

“Of course I trust you, Ser. You already know I do so.”

“Then trust me when I say I _want_ you, Brienne.” He kissed her lips and did not pull away until he felt her relax into him again.

“Ser Jaime?”

“Mmm?” he murmured as he took one of her breasts delicately in his hand, the other in his mouth. She moaned his name and he laughed against her. “What is it, wench?”

She huffed at the name but further ignored it. “Thank you,” she said breathlessly. Whether she was thanking him for saving her from Hoat or the bear, or for making her _feel_ beautiful, he wasn’t sure. But it did not matter, for all Jaime could truly think of now was the body beneath him calling out his name without his asking. He trailed his lips upwards from her breast to her collarbone, and he kissed her newest wounds. She whispered his name again. He placed kisses against her broad shoulders, and she whispered his name. He kissed her chin, her nose, each ruined cheek, and with each kiss she quietly called his name.

_Jaime, Jaime, Jaime._

He would never tire of hearing his name on her lips. To her, he was Jaime Lannister, the broken, crippled man whom she still respected, whom she still forgave, whom she still loved. Surely she had done more for him than he had for her. So he pressed his lips softly against his lady knight’s and whispered _her_ name, “ _Brienne.”_

They would continue to whisper each other’s names well on into the night.


End file.
